Jurassic Park: Through a T Rex's Eyes
by jurassicpotter2k
Summary: This is the story of jurassic park, but in the point of view of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.


**The watched the cars from the bushes. Those little tablescraps in them were searching to see her.**

**When they realised they wouldn't see her, they went on in the moving shells.**

**"I despise those things," she said."They just think they can come up and spy on me? A T. Rex? I don't think so. I would step out of this paddock and kill them, if it weren't for that painful barrier."**

**She stepped out of the bush, watching the cars leave.**

**"Soon. **_**Soon**_**."**

**Later that night, the cars arrived again. It was raining hard. She watched those food items walk in between the cars. She then noticed a goat, lying in plain sight. She lunged and captured the goat. She heard one of the things in the car make sounds, but didn't understand. The goat's leg broke off and landed on the car's sunroof. A small creature saw her and ran off screaming. She felt the fence. It didn't hurt this time, so she tore the wires out.**

**Stepping out into the street, she yelled,"Where'd you go?!"**

**She started snooping one of the cars. There seemed to be nothing in it. But then, a light came on, in the other vehicle. She walked over. A small thing shut a door, letting her see them.**

**"There!"**

**She siffed the car for a second, And then had an idea. These creatures were young. She always scares young animals.**

**"Get out of there!", she yelped.**

**She hit the car, causing it to jiggle. The little ones inside started fussing, and then she drove her head into the sunroof, going after them. **

**"I have you now!"**

**But that plan didn't work.**

**She flipped it over. The car crumbled under her weight.**

**"Yes! I have you trapped!"**

**Just then, another creature, older, came out and screamed.**

**"WHATD'YA WANT?!"**

**He waved a glowing stick, which got her attention. He threw it, and she couldn't help it.**

**"Shiny object! Must investigate!"**

**A creature then got out of the car beside her. He waved a glowing stick, also. But he was so close. She focused on him.**

**"FOOD!"**

**He yelled to the others. He realised what was going to happen.**

**She bit down on his leg and released. He was burried in rubble. But sitting before her, was the scared creature that ran away. He was waving his arms. She took this as an offense, and bit down on him, and shook him in her jaws until he was in pieces. Then the female screamed. She went over there, not seeing anything. They were standing there, right in front of her, but she couldn't see them. She sniffed. She just knew they were there. She then turned the car around, and saw them clearly go with it.**

**"AHA!"**

**Then they were still again. She then heard a noise from inside the crushed vehicle. She looked, and saw a small male creature wiggling and screaming. She just got tired of the noise, so began to push the car down the wall of the paddock. The other two had gotten on a wire, and began to go down the wall. She aimed for them, she tried to hit them with the car, but it went down past them, landing in a tree. These things are smarter than she thought. She screamed in victory.**

**Later on, these people came searching for the man she had injured. When he was in the car, she lunged. They started up, going fast. She snapped at them.**

**"You're not getting away form me this time!"**

**But she was running out of steam. She slowwed down, yelling at them.**

**"Come back here! Now!"**

**They did not come back.**

**The next day, she was hunting. She ran out of the trees and grabbed it.**

**"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"**

**She didn't listen. She torn a piece of meat off of the dinosaur. Then she saw those annoying noise makers. She had a meal, so she didn't attack. The boy stood up, as if saying, 'come and getme!'. The older one came up and pulled him away.**

**She was watching.**

**"Hmm. Whatever."**

**She was walking down the road later, and she heard the raptors. Her arch enemies.**

**She went in and grabbed one.**

**"Get out! Now!", she said to the small things staring at her.**

**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!", said the other raptor, jumping on her neck.**

**The people left as quickly as possible.**

**"You'll **_**NEVER **_**defeat me, rexie!"**

**"OH YEAH? TAKE THIS!"**

**She swung the raptor down her neck, grabbing it in her jaws.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O-"**

**When she bit down, the raptor died. She threw it across the room and screamed:**

**" I WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"**


End file.
